


Forget

by evilcupcake



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV)
Genre: M/M, Repressed Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:39:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9637277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilcupcake/pseuds/evilcupcake
Summary: What will happen when Stiles remembers?





	

“Sometimes memories are the worst kind of torture.” Elijah whispered against Stiles forehead.

“I can see that.” Stiles said.

“That’s why I must protect you from mother.” He said. “That’s why I have to let you go.”

“Please don’t do this.” Stiles pleaded.

“I’m sorry stiles.” and with that Davina erased Stiles memory of Elijah.  

***

“Stiles?” Davina asked.

“Yeah?” he whispered. He felt wrong like his body wasn’t his.

“What do you remember?” she asked.

“I remember meeting you last night and that’s it. Why am I here?” he tried to sit up and Davina came over to help.

“You hit your head and I was just looking out for you.” She covered.

***

Twenty years later and Stiles still felt like there was missing but he continued his life. He got married to Derek and they had two kids. He was the Sheriff of Beacon Hills and loved his job.

But something was missing.

“I’m sorry.” Stiles ran into a man. He looked up and his breath stopped, it was the man from his dreams.

“Can we talk?” the mystery man said.

“Yeah.” Stiles followed the man into a coffee shop. They sat at the back.

“Do you know who I am?” the man asked.

“No.” stiles shook his head.

“But you do. Davina told me the spell didn’t work all the way, that you would still have dreams of me.” he said.

“You know Davina?” Stiles had kept in contact with her over the years.

“Stiles you know who I am, you just got to remember.” He said.

Stiles closed his eyes and focused hard. He gasped as the memories came back.  

“Elijah?” Stiles almost cried at the relief of knowing he was ok, that he was back in his life. “I’m married now.” Stiles said lamely.

“I know, I’ve been keeping tabs on you.” Elijah said.

“Why now?” Stiles whispered.

“Because I need you.” He sighed.

“I can’t.” Stiles said. “I have Derek now and he makes me happy, you can’t come into my life after twenty years and expect me to come with you.” Stiles was angry.

***

Stiles sat on his bed and wonder if he did the right thing. He gave up the love of his life but he was happy he chose his family. He would always choose his family.


End file.
